Tonight
by Life Is Getting Harder
Summary: Hoy no es una noche corriente, por mucho que Dougie quisiera que fuese una noche como cualquier otra. Una noche en la que enamorarse está prohibido... pero... ¿quién es ese pueblerino con camisa de leñador y pecas?


**¡Heey! Pues este fue el primer OS que hice. Me ha salió rápido, raro, friki y final cute :333 _ Y bastante malo._**

**_Iba a subir a Protect Me, pero tengo otra idea de un Long Fic, so... A aguantarse JEJEJEJE porque no tengo comentarios y así no hay quién trabaje :P _**

* * *

Y aquí estamos de nuevo. En mitad de una de las famosas fiestas de mi primo Harry. Primo, por decir algo, porque ambos sabemos que me invita para que traiga a mi hermana Izzy y que de primos no tenemos nada; pero claro, trae a la competencia a la fiesta y no pongas excusa... No sé en otro barrio, pero en este es de quedar bastante mal. Las fiestas, siempre son para lo mismo, siempre, siempre, siempre. Él intenta ligarse a Izzy, no lo consigue, se busca a otra y cuando sube al cuarto de sus padres termina. Pues sí, señores, aquí estoy yo otra vez, en una de las típicas fiestas destinadas para que principalmente Harry pille cacho. A ver cuando realmente Harry saca su ego de "Soy el más mejor, porque soy el capitán del equipo de rugby." porque si fuese capaz de declarase en privado a esta muchacha, no harían falta más fiestas de este estilo porque ya se me estan acabando los recursos de usar y tirar... Parece que no, pero uno de los que más se divierte aquí soy yo.

Hoy va a ser una buena noche. Lo presiento, más que nada porque Izzy ha invitado a esa amiga suya que siempre trae buena suerte, y anda, mira, allí hay un chico nuevo que está pidiendo una tónica normal, bueno, eso además de pedir muchas cosas con la mirada. Este es de los míos... Río irónicamente mientras termino de un sorbo el segundo vodka de la noche. Me quedo mirando al susodicho que será la víctima de hoy. Melena marrón rizada, ojos azules, pecas, sonrisa torcida, pecas, camisa de leñador, pecas, risa escandalosa... ¿He dicho pecas?  
Hoy hay un buen partido, vaya que si es bueno. Tiene pinta de ser de esos que espera al amor de su vida o algo por el estilo. Los que al final son los que le plantan cara a la noche.

Dejo el vaso de vodka mientras me hago paso por enmedio de las personas que bailan por el salón.

-¡Hey! Eres nuevo, ¿no? -le ofrezco mi mano para presentarme, pero él la ignora. Bien Doug, empezamos bien.

-S-sí... - sonríe cortadamente y mirando hacia otro lado- vengo con mi prima Geo. Ella no es nueva ¿no? Espero que sepas quién es, por-porque si-si no, voy a quedar bastante mal. -Sonríe rascándose la nuca y buscando una respuesta en mis ojos.

-Claro que sé quién es Geo, viene casi siempre por aquí - y ahora, sonríe Dougie, sonríe para que no se ponga tan nervioso.

-Ah, soy Danny, d-de Bolton, como mi prima, es la primera vez que vengo a la capital, por eso soy nuevo y t-tal... -y 3... 2... 1..., sonrisa de enamorado instalada en el objetivo.

-Yo soy Dougie, primo de Harry, ya sabes -guiño, guiño - el famoso musculitos descerebrado del barrio. Dueño de la casa.

Y conforme termino de decir las palabras, una risa escandalosa y contagiosa se instala en mis oídos. Hace tiempo que nadie me dedicaba una risa de verdad, de esas que son actos reflejos y no se hacen para quedar bien... Tras ese pequeño trance en el que había entrado con esa risa, empezamos de hablar de todo y nada a la vez. Hora y media más tarde, ya nos sabíamos media vida del otro y oh, ¿había mencionado que Danny "estaba buscando su media naranja, nunca había probado nada porque no tenía las cosas claras, pero las chicas no le iban mucho"? ¡DING, DING, DING, DING! ¡+354 puntos de EXP, Dougie Poynter sube al nivel 2! Dougie ha aprendido a "ACERCARSE."

Y como si fuera una bomba, segundos después de que diga esas palabras me acerco levemente a él y le aparto un rizo rebelde de la cara. Escalofrío en 5... 4... 3... Oh, hoy vamos rápido, ha sido en el 3. Está nervioso, vaya que si está nervioso. Debe de ser la primera vez que alguien le hace una muestra de afecto... Aprovecho la cercanía de su cara y paso la yema de los dedos sobre las mejillas repletas de pecas de su cara y susurro cerca de su oído:

-Siempre me han fascinado las pecas... -Veo que tiene intención de protestar, pero como se me da bien predecir y sus movimientos son torpes y se ven venir, consigo ser más rápido que él y poso el dedo índice sobre sus labios.- Shhh, no te quejes, son preciosas. -Vuelvo a sonreir triunfante dirigiendo mi boca hacia su cuello. Porque este me está haciendo que pensar. Porque le tengo más ganas que a nadie en este mundo en menos de 2 horas.

Tras haberle hecho un gran trabajo en el cuello me separo a ver su reacción. ¿Por qué me importa hoy tanto la reacción? Eso nunca debe de importar. La cosa es continuar...  
Le miro a la cara. Si digo que está llena de placer mentiría. Bueno, mentir no, me quedaría corto. Pongo las manos en su nuca y espero a que abra los ojos. Sus profundos ojos azules me miran con demasiada pasión. Quiere más, lo sé, lo sabe. Pero tiene miedo. Me mira varias veces a la boca y a los ojos, intentando descubrir mis emociones, que no son tan fáciles como las suyas. Demasiados años haciendo todo lo posible para ocultarlas, para que ahora llegase y las descubriese con una mirada... Y entonces hace eso. Eso. Eso que en cualquier otra persona me hubiese parecido incluso algo asqueroso. Pasa la lengua entre la comisura de sus labios. Dejando la boca entreabierta, inclinándose hacia a mi. Cierro los ojos por puro instinto y él no hace más que dar un leve roce sobre mis labios. Un leve roce con el que nunca me imaginaría la cantidad de bichos y fauna que puede tener uno dentro del estómago.  
Parece que él también sabe eso de las fases, y si no, aprende bastante rápido...

Me separo levemente, comprobando que está bien. Que está seguro de lo que hace. Por que él que juega con fuego muchas veces se quema. Porque hoy está jugando con demasiado fuego. Y él parece que lo comprende porque está más encendido que Charizard en pleno agosto... Sonrío. Me sonríe, no me mira, pero lo hace. Una de las sonrisas más bonitas que he visto nunca. Me sonríe diciendome que sólo necesita una mirada mía. Sólo una mirada más de confianza, una mirada tranquilizadora. Y yo, obviamente le doy ese gusto. Entonces parece que se suelta la melena, vaya que si lo hace. Claro, que a veces soltarsela implica tartamudear más...¿no?

-D-D-Dougie... Q-qu-que seep-sepas que-que nunca ha-había hecho eso. -Consigue decirme mientras veo como encuentra una distracción total en sus zapatillas desgastadas verdes. -¿N-no haha est-estado mal, no?

-No te preocupes, no ha estado nada mal. -Levanto su barbilla haciendo que me mire. Convenciéndole de que hoy le toca el papel de ser un adolescente rebelde, que tiene que descubrir mundo, que tiene que lanzarse. -Todos tenemos que empezar con un principio y no estaría nada mal que te enseñase un profesional ¿no? - Y ahí es cuando termina la tercera fase.

La fase decisiva. La fase en la que decide volver llorando con la persona que han venido a la fiesta o decide no ser la misma persona a la mañana siguiente. Claro, también está la pequeña posibilidad de que te suelte un guantazo y se vaya, que no sería la primera vez que me pasa. Pues hoy, no es un día normal. El final del día de hoy no es predecible, el destino ya se ha encargado de que todo haya cambiado hoy y así será hasta que amanezca mañana. -¿Qué dices Dan?

Sonríe triunfante. Estoy seguro de que cree que seré el amor de su vida, que no le fallaré nunca, pero tiene que aprender. Tiene que aprender mucho. Y lo siento, pero yo sólo seré el principio de su largo camino llamado vida.

-Quiero que me enseñes, Doug. -Tras haberme pegado esa sonrisa, me abraza. Sí, parece de retrasados primero dar el gran paso y luego retroceder, pero él tantea el terreno. Este chico es raro. Este chico es diferente. Me gusta. Lo diferente, lo llamaría originalidad, pero es que este pobre no sabe lo que hace. Necesita ayuda. Necesita que le ayude. Y tras haber estado abrazado un buen rato, hago que se separe de mi. Esta vez no le dejo que sea él el que de el paso, ya lo ha hecho una vez.

-Te enseñaré todo lo que haga falta- y vuelvo a sonreír, pensando en que ya consigue decirme una frase sin tartamudear, en que ha cogido confianza. Confianza en un chico que al fin y al cabo le va a dar calabaza. Porque sólo busca diversión. Porque eso de enamorarse nunca ha sido lo suyo. Dejo de darle vueltas al asunto. Le beso, le beso con fuerza, que sepa lo que le espera. Que la noche es joven. Que todo principio débil, es débil por algo.

Aprende con rapidez, con mucha rapidez. Un beso desencadena a otro. Y otro, y otro, hasta que incluso llego a perder la cuenta. Con legua, sin lengua, con mordisquitos, con pasión.. pero eso sí, recorriendo cada milímetro de la boca del otro. Porque cuando dos cuerpos saben lo que quieren y saben a dónde quieren llegar, aprenden rápido. Se adaptan uno al otro como no se habían adaptado nunca con nadie. Porque este individuo me está carcomiendo hoy por dentro, me está haciendo de pensar, porque hoy no es un día cualquiera. Porque besar al pecoso que tengo delante no es igual que besar a nadie en la faz de la Tierra.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que son más de las tres de la madrugada y que quedamos pocos, por pocos quiero decir que somos los únicos que nos mantenemos en mitad de la pista improvisada. Que hay que seguir avanzando. Continuar. Todo al fin y al cabo es un flujo. Que debemos irnos a su casa, enseñarle más cosas. Y sobre todo, enseñarle que no existe un final feliz. Que nunca lo habrá.

-Dan, Danny. -intento separarme pero el me vuelve a atrapar con sus labios- Venga, Dan... Tenemos que irnos, no creo que a Harry le hiciera mucha gracia echarme de su casa... -río levemente imaginandome la escena. Esperando a que diga que quiere que vayamos a donde está viviendo temporalmente con su prima. Porque queda más cerca. Porque así podría irme sin problemas. Y como si fueran palabras del cielo, abre la boca.

-Me estoy quedando con mi prima en un hotel a dos manzanas de aquí. -Sonríe abrazandome como un koala. - ¿Vamos?

Le remuevo el pelo mientras comienzo a andar. -¡Claro que vamos! Esto no puede terminar ni aquí ni hoy -intento sonreír, esperando que no me mire ahora a la cara. O descubrirá la gran farsa de vida que llevo.

Llegamos al hotel, después de habernos quedado parados varias veces en el camino. Este chico no es normal (aunque eso ya no es novedad decirlo). Siento como necesito sentir su boca a la mía cada segundo. Cada milésima del resto de mi vida, por demasiado cursi que suene...

Llegamos a la recepción del hotel y es cuando se pone nervioso. Se pone más nervioso que cuando me dijo su nombre. Porque ahora sí que es verdad que ninguno de los dos quiere que esto termine. Porque no sabemos cómo continuar y tenemos miedo de lo que pase. Él porque claramente no lo ha hecho ninguna vez y yo porque no quiero ser el que le parta el corazón. Porque el Dougie que se camufla siendo el duro de la sociedad se ha borrado entre un corazón lleno de pecas. Y ahora es cuando lo decido. Cuando termine esta noche voy a necesitar varias botellas del alcohol más fuerte que encuentre para olvidarle. Porque no hay que pararse en el día a día. Porque hay que vivir hasta el final demasiadas aventuras diferentes.

Le acaba de llamar su prima, se ha tranquilizado un poco, pero claro, un poco en él es una parte más pequeña de lo normal. Bueno, nada en él es normal. Pues resulta que ella no volverá hoy a la habitación y que "podemos utilizar todo lo que haya en los cajones". No sé, pero eso me viene con segundas.

Llegamos a la habitación. Danny ya no parece ese pobre tímido que acababa de dar su primer beso. Danny parecía una persona que quería terminar de sentir cómo era echarse un polvo, me demostraba que tenía ganas de hacerlo. Me quita la camisa con fuerza, con rabia, con ansias. Quiere terminarlo ya. Parece que se han cambiado las tornas... Que el que no quiere que termine esto es el que más deseaba que pasara y él desea terminar ya. Le tranquilizo. Le freno. Le preparo. Una botella de vodka menos. Empiezo, sin prisas, sólo miradas, sólo pequeñas caricias. Ya se han ido dos. Besos con risas, besos con calma, con confidelidad. Parece que ahí se va la tercera y última. Y entonces es cuando empezamos. Con total relajación. Haciendo sacar lo máximo de nosotros. Disfrutando. Haciendo que el otro disfrute contigo.

* * *

Me despierto por el molesto sonido de la alarma de mi móvil. Repaso la noche anterior mentalmente antes de levantarme de la cama... : Harry. Fiesta. Un chico pecoso. ¿Hotel? Sí, era un hotel. Aggggg. Resaca. Abro los ojos lentamente. Una cama con alguien que se levanta a parar el despertador de mi móvil... *MEEEEEC* Epic Fail, Dougie.  
Regla Nº1: Nunca amanezcas en la cama con nadie.  
Pero claro, no podemos intentar destruir el destino. Porque la mañana siguiente será como el destino crea conveniente. Nunca podemos predecir al destino.  
Porque al fin, todo es como queremos que sea. Que haya una persona en nuestra vida, una estable. Que no sean millones que no se paran a pensar en tí. Sólo una que te quiera tal y como eres. Porque he tenido la suerte de encontrar a esa persona en una noche en la que el destino quiso que fuese así. Que mi hermana Izzy finalmente se dignara a querer a Harry. Que una conocida llamada Geo se dignase a traer a su pobre primo pueblerino pecoso a una fiesta en la ciudad y que su pobre primo se enamorase emprendidamente de un tonto que pasaba por allí y lo quería nada más que por diversión. Que el tonto de turno no fuese tan tonto de constumbre con el primo enamoradizo...

Y entonces es cuando se recuesta sobre mis brazos y me besa con tranquilidad en los labios.

-Buenos días, pollito.

Porque espero levantarme entre esos brazos pecosos y con un buenos días de su boca el resto de mi vida.

Porque a partir de hoy, nunca más predeciré al destino.

Porque a partir de hoy, lo que haré será quererlo.

A él, a mi pequitas.

**~**

**Comentarios a cambio de _pequitas y pollitos :3_**


End file.
